Tri-Sentinel (Earth-616)
| Aliases = | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = Shaw Industries (original manufacturer); Loki (builder); Other Sentinels | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | CharRef = | Gender = Agender | Height = 60' | Weight = 110 tons | Eyes = Red | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = Programmed | Origin = Triple robot magically merged by Loki | PlaceOfBirth = East Coast Headquarters of Shaw Industries | PlaceOfDeath = Life Foundation Tower | Creators = David Michelinie; Erik Larsen | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 329 | First2 = (As Tri-Sentinel) (As Spider-Bot) | Death = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 5 | HistoryText = After his "Acts of Vengeance" failed, Loki created the Tri-Sentinel by magically merging three prototype Sentinels built by Shaw Industries to become the cornerstone for Project Nimrod, a secret government plan to destroy mutants. Loki reprogrammed the robot to attack a nuclear power plant nearby in order to kill thousands of people; however, Spider-Man used his newfound powers of Captain Universe to destroy it. Knowing that the Tri-Sentinel would eventually regenerate like other Sentinels do, the Life Foundation gathered its scattered remains so they could reprogram it for security purposes. Before it could regenerate, the Life Foundation surrounded the Tri-Sentinel with an electricity-dampening grid of eletromagnetic pulses, and placed a small bit of Antarctic Vibranium in its control center as a fail-safe measure. Upon activation, the Tri-Sentinel rejected the Life Foundation's programming, deactivated their fail-safe, and restored Loki's prime directive. Spider-Man and Nova joined forces and managed to reactivate the fail-safe, causing its destruction. Years later, the regenerated Tri-Sentinel was found at the abandoned Life Foundation Tower by Mendel Stromm, who proceeded to unleash it to destroy both Spider-Man and New York City. Instead, the robot ended up being stolen by Spider-Man (actually a duplicate with all the powers but none of the responsibility created by the Isotope Genome Accelerator), forcing Stromm to strike a deal with a mysterious entity to get access to an army of Tri-Sentinels. When the Tri-Sentinels invaded the city, Spider-Man (having merged with his duplicate) used his Tri-Sentinel to get control over them, sending them back to where they had came from. Finding Stromm dead, Spider-Man had to exit the building as the Tri-Sentinels (controlled by the same entity who killed Stromm) shot themselves into it. | Powers = Sentinel: Due to its nature as a robot, the Tri-Sentinel was protected by the sheer strength of its hull. It could not be affected by emotional/mental attacks nor by illusions; however, it was susceptible to attacks affecting machinery. It also used its inner components as projectiles (only against people inside itself). * Flight: The Tri-Sentinel was could fly via the propulsors in its feet. * Beams: The Tri-Sentinel was capable of shooting energy and hyper-cold beams. * Energy Shield: The Tri-Sentinel could project an energy shield to protect itself. * Coils: The Tri-Sentinel could restrain its enemies using metallic coils. * Gases: The Tri-Sentinel had a variety of gases at its disposal, including tear gas. * Regeneration: The Tri-Sentinel was capable of regenerating itself after being rendered to dust. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Antarctic Vibranium: Due to its metallic composure, the Tri-Sentinel could be melted by exposure to Antarctic Vibranium. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * With three faces and six arms as well as a hostile disposition, the Tri-Sentinel resembles the Asura demigods of Buddhism. Asuras are created through the reincarnation of people who possessed uncontrolled actions and emotions. They are often portrayed as demons who are constantly involved in violence and struggle. Whether this was intentional or deliberate by its creators is unknown. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Asgardian Magic Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Multiple Arms Category:Giant Monsters Category:Spider-Man Equipment Category:Suicide